warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Generation
This is actually a site! I'm taking our adventures from the RP site and putting them into a story! Thanks everyone! Allegiances ThunderClan: RiverClan: WindClan: ShadowClan: Cats Outside of Clans: - Smokefur - a dark gray tabby tom; former ShadowClan deputy, left when he and Dawnheart broke up Mate: Echostar - Fern - a gray she-cat with green eyes - Silence - a black and white loner with yellow eyes; she's friends with RiverClan - Muddy - a black loner tom-kit with brown eyes - Lilac - a tortoiseshell she-kit loner Story Prologue Echostar was curled up in the nursery, an unusual place for a leader to be, with her kit by her side. She had one and was proud to be her mother. No one knew who her father was and she was proud to keep it that way. Echostar glanced around, looking for her other two kits, a spotted she-cat with bright blue eyes and a tortoiseshell she-cat with one blind eye. Then reality caught up with her; they were gone. She had tried to move all three, but two were lost forever. Echostar was shaken from her thoughts as a squeal sounded in front of her. The only kit left, a white she-kit with black spots, was play fighting with a leaf and tumbled into the wall of the nursery. Echostar snorted in annoyance and padded over to the tiny kit. She picked her up by her scuff and put her in the small of her belly. "Can you please settle down Snowkit?" the leader hissed lovingly. She was tired and frustrated. It was hard to balance being leader with caring for her kit. A fluffy white she-apprentice stalked into the nursery, carrying some poppy seeds. Amused, the apprrentice said, "Kits will be kits, Echostar. Here, this will help her settle down." Giving Snowkit one poppyseed, she meowed, "She's a fine healthy kit Echostar, you sure are a great mother." Echostar glanced into ther apprentice's eyes. She was the only one in ShadowClan who knew the truth. "Do you think she'll ever love me as her mother Icepaw?" the words fell out of Echostar's mouth before she could stop them. She glanced around to make sure no one else had heard, but the nursery was empty. Ahhhh, she thought. My empty Clan. Her gaze turned back to Icepaw, her eyes full of question, but it was never answered for Sparkspirit came into the den. Sparkspirit padded into the nursery on the tail-end of Echostar's question. Two voles dangled from her brown muzzle by their tails. The she-cat's eyes were a murky grey to match the foggy sky outside. She dropped the voles on the ground and nudged one toward Echostar with a forepaw. "Who, Snowkit? Of course she will, her mom's the leader. No cat could be more proud," she meowed. She settled down at the nursery entrance and flicked her tail for the kit to chase after. Ever since her experience with having a kit of her own, she'd been acting as a baby-sitter to all kits in the clan. She took a bite of her vole. Echostar's eyes widened. She desperately wanted to tell her best friend about her two missing kits. She had returned to ShadowClan on that snowy evening, saying that she had given birth in the woods with Icepaw and only had one kit. The silver she-cat gazed at her friend before speaking, "Sparkspirit, there's something I need to tell you." Echostar shifted the vole anxiously which was now cold across the floor, "I had more than one kit. I had three." Rainspirit was outside of the nursery when she heard her leader say this, carrying some more poppy seeds in case Icepaw didn't bring enough. She had just been able to make out her soft-spoken words. "What?" the she-cat couldn't contain herself. She jumped into the almost-crowded nursery. "You had more than one kit?? How could this be, when clearly only one is here?" Echostar whirled around at the sound of Rainspirit's voice. She let her bristling fur lay flat, as to not startle the apprentice. If Echostar didn't tell Rainspirit now, Icepaw would fill her in later. "Well," Echostar began, chewing on the vole thoughtfully, "I did give birth in the forest like I said, but there were three kits instead of one. Their names were...." Echostar froze up. "Stonekit and Treekit," she lied. "They both died in the snow. I could only save Snowkit, the strongest." Echostar knew that Icepaw knew that her story was totally false. Rainspirit stared at her lying leader. This wasn't something that needed to be kept secret. "Okay," Rainspirit replied, twiching her whiskers skeptically. "But why would you lie about that? Rainspirit had noticed the hestitation about the kits' names. An anger overpowered the medicine cat like it never had before; Icepaw and Echostar knew something that she didn't. "Are you sure about what you say?" the medicine cat asked, suddenly growing darker. "You seem rather hesitant." Echostar eyed Rainspirit steadily, her ice blue gaze was hard and cold. She glanced briefly at Icepaw. Then she dipped her head to Rainspirit and said, "Yes, I am sure. I speak the truth of Treekit and Stonekit not living in the forest anymore. I am sure that they happily walk the stars." Echostar chose her words carefully so that she wasn't technically lying. "Thank you for the herbs Rainspirit. You are welcome to stay, but please don't spread word of my kits to the other cats." Echostar adjusted herself so that her back was turned to the medicine cat. Rainspirit nodded skeptically. "I am sorry," she meowed. "I shouldn't question you; I owe you more than that. Just know that I'm open for talking if you ever need someone." "I'm sorry too," Echostar sighed. "I lied to you. Only one of my kits died, it's a shame. She wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice like you. I felt so bad leaving her there, but I meant to go back and bury her...I really did but she was gone." She awaited a reaction from the medicine cat, but there was nothing there in her face. Icepaw, however, seemed shocked and utterly confused. Echostar couldn't give an explanation, there really was none. A fox could've taken her, maggots could've swallowed her up or even someone else buryed her for the leader....someone else... Echostar didn't have time to divulge into her thoughts so she swept on. "The third one is still alive and healthy in her father's Clan, although Eagletalon died shortly after our kits were born. Her name is Spottedkit." Chapter One A tabby she-cat sat with her paws covered with her thick bushy tail. The humidity was making all of her fur poofy so that she looked like a calico cloud. She had been perched on her pedestal that was the half bridge when she realized that all the Clan whom she allowed to go had arrived. "Amberstar," StarClan whispered. "Amberstar...." The leader shook her head, they were always trying to speak with her. She wished to keep the allusion of a RiverClan elite force, and yet she still brought more cats than she wanted. At that thought, the leader moved her tail slightly so that she could see her temporary claws. The front toes were made out of what appeared to be stone but she learned from the tribe cats that they were something called pearl. Her back claw was indeed a stone, similar to the moonstone, but instead were made of ruby. They were temporary, or so the cats in her dream had said, but she still couldn't help but admire them. She slid her tail back over her claws and realized it was indeed time to go. So she was off. The leader approached the clearing into Fourtrees. She couldn't yet smell the other cats but she still stepped into the clearing anyway. She then leaped on top of the great rock and rolled over onto her back, sprawled out like a mat. The leader would lay draped over the rock until the other Clans showed up. Meanwhile, a gray tom led another moor-smelling Clan into the clearing. "Rainstar," Amberstar growled. With a flick of his tail, he led his Clan into the clearing. He padded into the clearing, seeing that RiverClan has arrived, once again, first. He scanned the clearing, still uneasy of meeting with ShadowClan again. Hopefully we can last this gathering without ripping our throats out, the young silver cat thought. But what was really on his mind was Dovepaw. He trusted Swiftflight to take care of her, but what if something happened and she didn't see his precious daughter run out of camp while watching all of the other cats? Anxiety clawed at his pelt for leaving her in the nursery alone for this long of a time. Hopefully, she'd be taking a nap, but Rainstar wasn't rash enough to assume kits would go to sleep when told. So, he sat down on a patch of grass, his mind swirling in worries about his kit and clan. A flash of gray caught Rainstar's eye and he turned to see ShadowClan entering the clearing. The light gray leader was standing proud of her huge Clan behind her. She twitched her tail, signaling for all of her warriors to enter the clearing. The leader leapt to her paws and bounded into Fourtrees, yowling to welcome ShadowClan and then jumping on the Great Rock. The RiverClan and WindClan leaders were already there, staring proudly at their Clans. "Greetings Amberstar," the ShadowClan tabby she-cat meowed warmly, ignoring Rainstar. Things were still tense between ShadowClan and WindClan after Rainstar deserted ShadowClan to become WindClan's rightful leader. "Greetings Echostar," Amberstar dipped her head to the ShadowClan leader. A calico tom and a regal she-cat padded up together, dipping their heads to their leaders. "Ivypelt," Echostar nodded to the calico WindClan deputy. "Sparkspirit," she added doing the same to ShadowClan's deputy. Echostar turned to Amberstar, still ignoring Rainstar. "Where is Froststar and ThunderClan?" she meowed, glaring at the surrounding forces. "Well, I'll go ahead and state the obvious that she's not here," Amberstar mewed back. "Relax Echostar, she'll be here. There's still time!" ((Author's Note: Beginning with Rainspirit next time I write.))